


Three

by writer0895



Series: Jily Drabbles and One Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Marauders' Era, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer0895/pseuds/writer0895
Summary: This was written back in 2017 but I've only recently gotten around to importing stuff from FF.net and brushing off the cobwebs.





	Three

Three.

There was something about that number and the way it made its way back to them. For three years he had admired her from afar (and eventually, up close and as she would point out – annoyingly so) before he gave up. But that is ancient history. And three would be the number of times the couple fought Voldemort and came out alive, hair raised at the back of their necks and hands clasped together. But that is far too into the future. She never realised when they stopped fighting; when they became friends or fell in love. But if she had to recall, she supposed there were three moments in their lives that set the stage for everything that followed.

The first moment was when they were 17, barely into October and sitting on a corner table of the Hogwarts library. Lily Evans was tapping her fingers on the tabletop as she glanced at her watch and then back at him. He continued writing, his brows furrowing. Her own work was done and stuffed into her bag, aside from the detention slips stacked in front of her.

"Evans," he spoke after a moment, "Where is the bloody fire?"

The tapping stopped.

"Sorry, I just," she paused for a moment and then, "I can't be here much longer." She glanced in the direction of the library doors, just irritatingly out of her field of vision and then back at her partner. He was staring at her intently, incredulously.

"Looks Evans, we talked about this," he muttered running a hand through his hair. "Our past relationship hasn't been exactly savoury but we are both heads and we have to -"

"I know I know," she cut him off.

"Then why, for the love of Merlin's underpants, are you trying to run away from me like I'm about to give you dragon pox." He had a hint of a hint of a scowl on his face (just barely really). He could never be properly pissed at her. She startled herself by noticing it just the same.

"I'm sorry. I broke up with Adrian last week, and he comes to the library at this time so..." she shrugged as though the rising and falling of her shoulders explained it. James nodded, understanding dawning on him. He resumed writing at a faster pace.

It shouldn't account for anything but when she looked at back on their story, that scene with the dim lighting of the library and the aisles of books surrounding them always stood out. It was the beginning she supposed, not of falling for James Potter or even becoming his mate. It was the beginning of a respect.

The second moment began with a fight. To be precise, it was a shouting match between Elaine Turner, a third-year Hufflepuff and Miranda Foster, a third-year Gryffindor in the charms corridor. The fight had been short with hardly any witnesses and about a book. But as a result of it, James Potter found a crying Hufflepuff later that evening on his way to the kitchens and stopped to console her.

"Her brother gave that book to her, for her birthday. And he is sick – some rare disease, I don't remember the name – and I would never do that to her," Elaine was explaining midst hiccups to the head boy as they sat on a staircase.

"I'm sorry Elaine."

"I wish she would believe me. That book is my copy. I wouldn't steal, I promise," said the 13-year-old, eager to prove her innocence.

Lily caught the ends of their conversation as she rounded the corner and came across the pair. He was wearing an uncomfortable expression as he offered her a handkerchief. She wiped her cheeks, taking off her spectacles. He gently took them, while speaking in a kind tone.

"She's still your friend. She'll come around," he said while waving his wand to clean her glasses.

_You're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter._

James expression was mild compared to the uneasiness Lily felt as she watched them.

"It'll work out, Elaine. It will all be okay," he said.

Lily didn't know when they became friends – there hadn't been a formal agreement. Working together, they simply fell into a rhythm. It was probably a bit earlier but she knew that there wasn't a moment after November 4th, 1977 - the third moment - when they weren't on the same team.

It was the worst of circumstances but in the long run, neither of them minded it. Lily wondered once, how things would've turned out if anything would've taken place a little bit differently that day.

The day was a quiet one. That is not to say that the thousand or so students the castle housed weren't huddled in groups, exchanging concerns and theories and adding to the overall build up of the tension. But the day was a quiet one because the tension hadn't broken yet. The day began with a headline –

**Ministry of Magic Suspiciously Silent: Cause for Worry?**

**By Patricia Corwin**

In the entirety of its 278-year-history, the Ministry of Magic had never had such radio silence. All the entrances had been sealed, with no one coming in or going out. Given the high social tension in the wizarding world, it warranted questioning. However, in Lily's opinion, the article offered more scope for panicking than information. But enough of the student body had parents who worked at the ministry, and every single one of them was waiting with bated breaths.

At three in the afternoon, five of the reporters present at the Ministry at the time were released. As a result, the Evening Prophet was better informed. It was the Death Eaters of course; there never was a question about it. And the entire Ministry was being held hostage for one singular demand – a registry for Muggle-borns. Lily had left the common room an hour after The Evening Prophet arrived; she wasn't in the mood for hushed talking.

 _They didn't care about the registry, not really. They were showing off. They could hold the ministry hostage if they wanted to_ , thought Lily grimly.

It occurred to her, as she saw him sitting on the Astronomy tower, that it was a wonder she hadn't noticed his absence earlier. He was staring at the Quidditch pitch, oblivious to her presence. It dawned on her immediately – his parents were Aurors. They were probably at the Ministry.

"James," she began softly, even before she knew what she was going to stay. His back stiffened visibly, and he turned around.

"Please go away," he said.

It was awful timing and she should've gone away; respected his wishes and all that but she remained at the entrance to the Astronomy Tower. She couldn't possibly be expected, in all good conscience to just up and leave. So she took a step forward

"I don't want to talk okay," he said, a frown making its way across his forehead.

"Okay," she said. She sat down next to him and slipped her hand into his. Neither of them said a word. And that was the thing – even if everything would've taken place differently, they would've found a way to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2017 but I've only recently gotten around to importing stuff from FF.net and brushing off the cobwebs.


End file.
